Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle
Were you looking for the similarly named Ghosts of Halo? The Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (abbreviated Type-32 RAV) otherwise known as the Ghost, is the Covenant's standard reconnaissance and rapid attack vehicle. It is equipped with two of what are now accepted as the standard light vehicle mounted weapons: a directed energy weapon capable of projecting a bolt of super-heated plasma in the 100-250 kW range. Overview Ghosts are one-seater transport and reconnaissance vehicles, polished dark purple in color. They feature a streamlined design to optimize speed and agility, and two wing-like structures on either side for maneuverability. They hover off the ground using Covenant anti-gravity technology, and feature an unlimited boost and two plasma cannons. They can accelerate very rapidly, up to speeds of over 90 kilometers per hour. Propulsion A Ghost's propulsion is imparted by a form of anti-gravity engine known as a Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive, impelling the Ghost to skim about half a meter above the ground while it is activated. This drive is visible as a bright, fluorescent area of blue energy emanating from the underside of the Ghost. Each stubby "wing" of the Ghost contains a vent that disperses excess heat, most obviously demonstrated by a bright purple glow when the Ghost is boosting. Later Ghosts have modified engines possessing a 'speed boost' feature that triples its speed allowing for periods of greater velocity but compromised maneuverability. This allows Ghost pilots to enter and leave combat zones rapidly. In this mode a Ghost can easily run down, or "splatter," enemy infantry or evade more durable foes. As a trade-off, a Ghost's energy reserves are drained rapidly in this mode, and its energy weapons are disabled.Halo 2 Judicious use of the speed boost can help prevent a Ghost from flipping over after skipping over a boulder or other obstacle. The Ghost hovers low above the ground, usually between one and two meters up. In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Ghost floated high enough that it could not be jumped over and low enough that it could not be crouched under. This made it uniquely dangerous to infantry. In Halo 2, this ability was modified, and the Ghost moves lower along the ground, less than a meter up, and by far low enough to jump over. Its ability to kill enemies on impact was also severely reduced; a direct hit with the boost engaged will not always kill the opponent. Indeed, it may send them flying wildly away, saving their life. The Ghost also has the ability to briefly pull its nose upwards, allowing it to avoid impacting small obstacles, as well as stay level while falling or flipping over. This ability, commonly known as "doing a wheelie," is far more pronounced at higher speeds, especially when the boost is active. Strengths The vehicle's light weight and great speed make it one of the most agile (and thus, dangerous) vehicles in the Halo series. Its ability to stop or accelerate with great rapidity, as well as its capacity for lateral motion, make it adept at avoiding all but the fastest-moving projectiles. The boost feature is not only excellent for entering and exiting combat zones in relative safety, but can turn the very vehicle into a weapon due to its ability to crush infantry. Its plasma cannons are extremely effective against light vehicles and infantry, and even if the vehicle is disabled, they can still be used to devastating effect. Ghosts can be transported to and from the battlefield by a variety of craft, such as Spirits, Phantoms, and Shadows. They allow great tactical flexibility for Covenant ground force commanders as fast, hard-hitting vehicles to harass enemy infantry formations within a short time. They are especially effective as infantry support, used to finish off forces scattered by infantry combat. Weaknesses *The boost systems of the Ghost greatly increase its speed, but strip it of its vaunted maneuverability, including lateral movement. Also, while the Ghost's boost system is in use, the weapons are disabled. Due to the open-topped design of the Ghost, drivers are often extremely vulnerable to small arms fire, especially when unaware of enemies or while idle. Because of the Ghost's light weight, it is easily overturned by explosions, heavy fire, and collisions. Ghosts are also easy to board, and such actions commonly result in the death of the pilot. Ghosts also have large, vulnerable fuel cells on the sides of the driver's seat, which explode very easily, invariably destroying the vehicle and killing the pilot and are great target for snipers. Ghosts are easily susceptible to the disabling effects of the Power Drain or Plasma Pistol overcharge, and once they have been disabled make excellent targets. The Ghost is almost always driven by a Ultra Grunt, who is easy to kill. Unlike other vehicles, the turrets only have a 150° field of fire, and so attackers may approach the vehicle from behind without any fear of retribution. The Ghost is also very ineffective in close quarters, due to its deep blind spot, slow braking action and wide turns. *Additionally, the ghost is rather easy to stick with a grenade as you are about to be splattered. *The ghost can also be catapulted into the air by a portable grav lift. *The Ghost can be destroyed by one sniper shot if the sniper can hit the tank on the left side of the Ghost. But it will not kill the driver. Changes from Halo: CE to Halo 2 *Grunts can drive the vehicle in campaign mode. *The boosting feature is added for greater mobility. *Like all other vehicles, the ghost is now destructible. *The Ghost has a higher rate of fire, the fire alternates between cannons, and it is far more accurate. *The wheelie feature has been removed (performed by using jump control, the ghost's front will lift off the ground up to 60 degrees). *Like all other vehicles, Ghosts can now be hijacked. *Exposed tank that can be shot by sniper to destroy the Ghost. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *The Ghost's armor is significantly more resistant to all kinds of fire even a direct sniper to the engine will not destroy the ghost. *The Ghost's fire does slightly more damage. *Using boost, it takes slightly longer to reach top speed. *Rate of fire is slower, but shots travel faster. Equivalents *Brute Chopper - Covenant Loyalist equivalent Trivia *The Ghost's appearance advanced noticeably between the pre-release and final versions of Halo: Combat Evolved. *It is the only vehicle Marines are compatible to drive in Halo: Combat Evolved. The Marines can go into the driver seat of a Warthog, but he won't move anywhere. The only time the marines can be seen driving it is in the first cinematic in the Pillar of Autumn level. That is due to scripting and cinematic timing. *In Halo 3 the Covenant Loyalist Brutes almost never commandeer Ghosts, the only times you see them is during the first part of the level The Storm before you go onto the first lake bed. Otherwise, the other times would pilot them is when they hijack a player riding on a Ghost. *Another trick with the A button is possible only in Halo 2 and possibly in Halo 3. Holding A while using the boost feature allows the driver to turn more easily, making for speedy getaways with tight cornering. It also raises the nose of the vehicle, so when driving it is possible to simply drive over small vertical obstacles such as guard rails. It should be noted the Ghost often flips more easily when this trick is used, as well as having its top speed lowered. *The view screen on the Ghost highlights terrain as blue and vehicles or enemies as red-orange, much like thermal vision. *The Ghost (with boost) is the fastest land vehicle in the Halo franchise. Even without boost, it is still considerably faster than most other vehicles in the game, except for the Shadow. * You can get a Ghost on the level HALO (HALO 3) Images Image:Ghost of Halo1.jpg|A Marine pilots a Ghost as seen in Assault on the Control Room in Halo: Combat Evolved. Image:Haloghost.jpg|The Ghost as depicted in the E3 Halo 2 demo. Image:Halo3ghostsnowbound.jpg|A Ghost on Snowbound in the Halo 3 Beta Image:Ghost-1.jpg|A Ghost being boarded in Halo 3. Sources Related Links *Brute Chopper - Brute equivalent of the Ghost *Mongoose - UNSC equivalent of the Ghost Category:Vehicles Category:The Covenant Category:Drivable Vehicles